


HAIR

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Weird Fluff, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the kings are too busy brushing their hair to be of any use to the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAIR

"What do we do?”

“You’ve known them the longest.”

“Yes but you’re his best friend.” Gwaine huffed at Leon’s statement; that certainly didn’t mean he had to knock on the door. Instead, he pressed his ear up against its surface as quietly as he could, and the rest of the knights followed his lead. They managed to press all five of their heads up against the solid oak. All they could hear was a faint humming, then words.

“Remember that time Gwen found us in the stables?” Merlin was sitting on the large feather bed, holding locks of golden blond hair in his left hand and brushing said locks with his right. Arthur chuckled and glanced back at Merlin without disrupting the former servant’s brushing before returning his attention to the strands of black hair he was brushing. He chuckled again.

“She was so embarrassed. Her face was beet red.”

“Poor thing,” Merlin murmured, setting the hairbrush down on the bed and running his fingers through Arthur’s hair. Arthur shivered and did the same with Merlin’s locks. Merlin giggled and proceeded to push Arthur down onto the heap of pillows. Arthur smirked as Merlin bent down slowly to trail his lips along Arthur’s jawline to a soft spot on his neck. Arthur closed his eyes before lifting Merlin by placing his hands on either side of his abdomen and swiftly changing positions so that he was now leaning over the sorcerer.

Arthur didn’t tease but instead got to the point straight away by kissing Merlin, who put one hand on Arthur’s back and one in his hair. They laid there, giggling their way through sloppy kisses, surrounded by an unnecessary amount of pillows and a sum total of one hundred and forty feet of hair, some blond and some black. Arthur lifted his head a few inches for a moment to state the obvious: “All that brushing gone to waste.” Merlin kissed him again before saying that they should brush it all again and maybe do some braiding. Arthur thought this to be a fair proposition. Outside, the knights stepped away from the door, Gwaine rolling his eyes and Percival silently deciding that he needed a drink.

“Should we…?” Elyan asked, and Gwaine shook his head firmly in response. “But what about the crisis?” The five equally and respectively distinguished men stood in a circle, still able to hear soft laughter coming from the kings’ quarters. They each held the same expression: one lacking the proper ideas for what to do next. Finally, Leon cleared his throat.

“We could go ask Gaius?” They all nodded their heads in agreement and offered various forms of verbal confirmation.

“Gaius,” Gwaine said surely with a bob of his head, and they headed down the staircase.


End file.
